


The Witch of Knight

by Josiefeathergirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy birthday Jade!, Medievalstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiefeathergirl/pseuds/Josiefeathergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If her eyes are forbidden, then her smile would make the gods turn their eyes in shame of viewing a prize much too secret. It is this smile that takes you away. You can't look away as she dances with that wide, lovely, smile. She sways with the knight and looks at him as if she is under his spell, not the other way around.</p><p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, a knight for the king, and you are helplessly in love with the witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch of Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Jade! I'm thinking about making more one shots like this with the medievalish feel or what not...

Colors swirl around you, in sync with the lively music. The people laugh as they cling to their partner and flow with the music. The whole room flows together, dancing or not. Everyone just has this way they move that seems graceful and joyous. It's a classic ball; like the ones little children dream of attending as they lay in bed at night with empty stomachs, but full minds.

You have been attending these for years. They never lose their beauty, but tonight all you can do is just stand there. Stuck. A block in the current.

Usually you flow with the people. Not always enjoying it, but baring it. You would dance with the young ladies and show off to the gents, but tonight you can't will yourself to do either. It seems your body shut down the moment you saw her, with him.

The room quieted as she stepped out on to the floor. You turned to see what the commotion was, but then your breath was lost as you saw her. The witch. Her long black hair falls in waves around her, shielding her fair face from too much light. Her black dress show cases her fine figure with the green embroidery giving her an inhuman glow.

Her descent down the few steps seemed to make the room hold its breath for far too long. Her knight stand waiting on the floor as the crowd parted to make way. Her piercing green eyes stayed trained on him, she had no need to see others when her love lay in her path.

Many dream to look in her eyes, the eyes of a witch. So powerful no one lives to tell their tales. It is said once one looks, they may never unsee again. You become hers, a servant to her love. She is like a priceless heirloom; only to be admired, not touched.

Her knight bowed as approach and took her out stretched hand in his. He simply led her to the center of the floor and started to dance. The music had yet to begin, but the rhythm of their feet made onlookers start to sway. Soon the musicians started to play to the rhythm and once again the room flowed, but this time it revolved around her. She was the source of harmony.

You watched in awe for too long before your brain came back to you. Her knight; ah, you knew him too well. Loathed him too well to be exact. The knight of time. Such a loyal knight he is, always at the right place at the right time, ready to protect his master. He's your only competition.

As a knight of blood you have shed your enemies blood many times to protect your master, but you are young and have yet to prove yourself better than the other knight. He carries himself much higher than you and gains the respect of many, even the witch it seems. Oh how you would love to see his beautiful blood stain this very floor.

You continue to watch them in utter disgust as he leads her around the floor, he billowing out around her ankles as he twirls her. If her eyes are forbidden, then her smile would make the gods turn their eyes in shame of viewing a prize much too secret. It is this smile that takes you away. You can't look away as she dances with that wide, lovely, smile. She sways with the knight and looks at him as if she is under his spell, not the other way around.

Who knows, the night might be in contact with the dark gods if he can make her smile. No mortal should be allowed to be given a prize that large without a debt of a life time. A debt many do not wish to know. You assure yourself his debt is much more than his life can offer.

Mesmerized, you stand there much too long. After a while all the swirling colors blend together in a sea of music and you lose track of her and her partner. Your body still refuses to function, so you continue to stand there and lose yourself in the sea. The music, like salt, filling all your senses and filling you lungs, causing your breaths to slow. The colorful water surrounds you and threatens to pull you under, when a hand reaches out to save you.

The hand is your life line, but instead of pulling you out, it pulls you in. You let yourself drown and sway with the current. Soon you are the current and become more aware of your surroundings. You glance down at your life line, and then up at the face it belongs to. Both your heart and lungs freeze when your eyes meet two deadly emeralds. She seems to notice your shock and a small smile forms on her perfectly painted lips.

"Sir Vantas," She addresses with a slight nod.

You swallow roughly and force your lungs to process air once again. "Madame."

Knowing you are incapable of saying anymore, she allows you both to get lost in the dance. The feeling of her body swaying against yours and the touch of her dress as she twirls leaves you stunned. You could never imagine something so remarkable in your late night dreams. You would love to just simply watch her body move against yours, but you have yet to tear your eyes away from hers.

They stare into you and invade your personal thoughts. She is all you can think about. She knows this too, and is quite amused by her effect. Her smile is not the one she had shared with the prior knight, but one of self-satisfaction. One much more dangerous. Her slightly bucked teeth show through her lips as her smiles grows, giving her a more childlike appearance. You often times forget she, much like you, has only lived sixteen years.

After what seems a much too short of time, the musicians take rest and you take your bow. You look back her as you slowly with draw your hands from hers, and for the first time, she is utterly confused. This time it is your turn to smile. She should have known you were immune to her spells.

Turning to walk away from her motionless figure, you feel a swelling sense of victory, and a looming regret of defeat. You quickly find the door to the balcony as you fear of falling under her spell once again. 

Relief washes over you as the brisk night air hits your face and fills your lungs. For the first time that night you are able to think straight. It doesn't take you long to come to the conclusion that you should leave as soon as possible. Another encounter with her could be fatal.

Another clear breath fills you mind as you hear the echo of slow, graceful steps nearing in on you. You should flee. That is your first and most sensible instinct, but a part of you deep down keeps your feet planted.

The echoes soon become a sure sound right behind you, until they stop not but five feet away. You don't turn around; you keep facing forward, looking out over the castle wall hoping you’re delusional.

"Sir Vantas?" Her voice is small and whispery, easily carried off by the wind.

"Madame." 

She takes a step closer. "Please, don't call me that," she hesitates in hope you will turn around and face her, but when you don't fidget in the slightest, she continues, "Please, call me-"

"Jade." You finish for her.

She takes yet another step closer. "Do you, remember?"

"No shit," you remark, "Who could forget those eyes?"

Her silence prompts you to turn around. She stands closer than you thought, face mere inches away. As she leans in she whispers, "And I have yet to forget yours as well."

You do nothing to stop her soft lips from connecting with yours. Her sweet sent intoxicates you as you push against her, returning her kiss. You have escaped the witches spell once, but she won't let you get away again.

Knowing you can't be pulled into her bewitching ways; you pull away and turn away from her. A small whimper, much like a puppy looking for love, escapes her lips as you do so. Gritting your teeth you know you must not cave into her. Your resistance soon fails though as her small, cold, hand encases yours. The will to turn to her runs up your spine and forces your head to turn slightly to see her begging eyes.

"Why must you run from me?" 

Pain consumes her voice and pulls pity out of you. You turn to her full on, to that face of porcelain that you have feared for too long.

"You betray me." You answer her simply and take your hand from her grasp.

A jolt goes through her, she appears confused. What is she confused about? She surely remembers the sins she committed not but two years ago.

"You ran from me!" She pathetically defends herself against your truths.

"From your witchcraft!"

Her stare is one of hurt. She tries to form words, but fails and closes her eyes in concentration. "I'm not a witch, or not what you think, I..." she trails off and looks at you with pleading eyes, "I would never bewitch you, and I never did! The love you had for me was a creation of your own mind. A mind I fell in love with and seek for forgiveness from. A wonderful mind indeed."

She takes your hand once again as you let her flattery set in. Her touch sends relief though out your body. You wish to just pull her close and whisper in her ear. You wish you could once again be young and give in to love.

Standing on her toes she reaches your ear and gently whispers, "But we can. For one night, let us be young once again."

"I thought you said you would never use witchcraft on me?"

She pulls away from your ear smiling. "Oh? But you let me in so easily. You wanted me to hear your thoughts. You practically pulled me in. You lust for me and you want me to know. You're too stubborn to say it out loud though."

"Witch."

"I love you."

Pulling her in for another kiss you know you won't be able to escape this time. Witchcraft or not, she has caught you and will drown you in her love for one simple price, your life. A life of servitude to her is one you will now live, happily and without fear.


End file.
